The New Girl
by Evil Woman
Summary: There's a new diva on RAW and she's making a big impact on everyone, even John Cena. But there will be trouble from a lot of people. I need reviews and ideas are welcome. Flames accepted only if they have mature comments. Chapter Thirteen up!
1. Introduction

**Helena's POV **

"Welcome to the WWE!" That was the first thing I heard as I entered the Rabobank Arena in my hometown of Bakersfield. Whoever said it I didn't care, because I was focused on the mass of wrestlers in front of me. My new name is Helena and I have just become the next RAW diva in the WWE.

"This is the recent winner of the 2006 RAW diva search. Her name is Helena, and I'm sure I can trust all of you to behave yourselves." That's what Vince was saying but I wasn't hearing it; I was more focused on the angry stares that many were giving me. "Tonight is going to be her debut, so that is going to be our opening. All of you need to be at ringside for this so you better show up!" Vince went on but nobody was listening; everyone was staring at me, the new diva.

**Normal POV**

"Man, she has got a nice body!" Chris Masters thought, but he never said it aloud because of the evil stare Helena gave him. John Cena and Shawn Michaels kept murmuring to themselves about this new diva.

"She seems to be confident. Just look how she's staring us down." Shawn said.

"You better watch your step with her. I saw a video of her in a fight and she was clearing house!" John replied, returning her intent stare.

"So, all of you should go get ready now. We start in two hours!" Vince finished, dismissing everyone. Many just left, not giving Helena a second thought. Masters tried to welcome her but was left standing in the parking lot; Helena had already taken off down a hallway.

"Hey! Wait up, uh...Helena!" Masters called, dashing after her; only she had a break-neck pace and he was forced to run to keep up. He stopped in front of her and took a second to admire her: long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue jeans, gray t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Although her clothes weren't that interesting to him, her small figure and hazel eyes were.

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with you so back off!" Helena snapped, brushing past him. Masters didn't even move, he just stood there like an idiot, watching her go.

**John Cena's dressing room-1 hour later**

"Hey, Vince. What do you need?" John said, as the chairman entered the room. Though Vince wasn't his favorite person in the world, he was the boss and Vince could get rid of him faster than you could say hopskotch.

"Well, hello Cena. I just wanted to ask if you were willing to participate in a match tonoght? As a special guest referee." Vince replied with a broad grin on his face.

"Who's in the match?" John asked, curious about Vince's reuest.

"Mickie James versus Helena, non-title match-up." the chairman said, his grin growing.

"Well, I didn't have anything else to do so, sure why not?" John said, smiling. That new diva was an intriguing person and he was anxious to see her compete.

"Great, I'll go make the arrangements, you just get ready." Vince replied, slapping John on the back before he left.

"That man gets more annoying everyday," John thought to himself.

**Helena's dressing room**

"Ok, I can do this. Just stay calm and don't freak out. All I have to do is come out, listen to Vince set me up in a match, then leave. This won't be hard." Helena said, pacing to keep herself calm. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. When she opened it, Shane McMahon, the spawn of Satan himself, stood there grinning like a doofus.

"Hello, sweety! My father told me to inform you that you have a match tonight so you better be ready. Oh, and he also says that you should have something prepared to say to the audience." Shane said stepping into her dressing room. He kept grinning at her though she kept her face expressionless.

"First of all, never call me sweety. Second, I am ready for anything." Helena replied, glaring at him. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get ready for tonight." And with that she shoved him out into the hall, slamming the door after him.

**the beginning of Raw- the announcers table**

"Well, Coach there couldn't be more excitement here tonight in Bakersfield, California." Jim Ross said into his microphone.

"Your absolutely right, JR cause tonight, we finally meet the winner of the 2006 RAW Diva Search." Jonathon Coachman replied, "all around the ring we have the RAW locker room, ready to meet the new Diva."

Mr. McMahon's music played while Lilian Garcia introduced him. Vince's usual swagger was even bigger as he came down the ramp. The wrestlers waited as Vince climbed the stairs and stepped into the ring.

"Hello, Bakersfield! Tonight, RAW unveils its newest Diva. So join me in welcoming, HELENA!" Vince called out.

Helena's intro came on(KoRn's Twisted Transistor) and Helena came down the ramp wearing denim jeans, a black shirt and a big smile. When she entered the ring, her music cut off and Vince continued to talk.

"Well, someone seems ready to go tonight!" Vince laughed while Helena nodded, still smiling. "Now, Bakersfield I better hear a great applause for one of your own." The crowd erupted in cheers, whistles, and yells while Helena just smiled, waved at a few people, and giggled quietly. "Now you need a match tonight, Helena. What better place than in your hometown, huh? So let's make tonight's main event you versus... Mickie James!" Vince announced.

Outside the ring, the Woman's Champion looked ready to get in the ring and slap Vince, which she almost did.

"Now, now Mickie, this will be a nontitle match with a special guest referee. Now lets get RAW underway, shall we?" Vince said as the wrestlers started to file backstage.

"Whoa, that's definitely a way to kick off RAW, JR. Now we have to wait until the main event to discover who the special ref is." Coach narrated.The night progressed easily, though everyone was waiting for the main event.

**Helena's dressing room-10 min before the main event**

"Alright let's do this, I'm ready and I will succeed." Helena told herself, calming her nerves. A loud knock interrupted her thoughts followed by a voice "Helena! You're up next!" She gave herslef a quick look over before leaving towards the ring.

* * *

What do you think? I will need reviews to continue. Please be honest and serious. Thanks 


	2. The First Match

Mickie James, the WWE Woman's Champion, stood confidently in the ring. "I can easily beat some newbie. She'll probably chicken out," Mickie thought. Then, Helena's music blared. The new Diva marched straight towards the ring, her gaze fixed on Mickie. But before she could enter the ring, another intro came on. All heads turned to see John Cena come down the ramp in a referee shirt.

"It seems the Champ is the guest ref," Coach commented.

"Well, it could be worse. It could be...Wait! I don't want to think about that!" Helena mumbled. John stood next to her, glancing at her figure. His eyes fell on a saphire ring on her right hand.

"Hey, that ring has gotta go," John said, indicating her hand. She sighed, pulled it off, and slipped it into her jean pocket. John entered the ring, telling Mickie to back off so Helena could enter. John signaled for the bell and the match began.

At first, Helena just stood waiting for Mickie to make the first move. Mickie came close and started to taunt Helena.

"What too scared to move? Afraid to face a real champion? Never fought somebody before? Ha, you were a pathetic choice for a new Diva." Mickie jeered. Helena merely turned her head, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Try a breath mint, PSYCHO!" Helena joked. With that, Mickie slapped Helena across the face. Helena simply smirked and punched Mickie in her abdomen. Mickie backed away, clutching her stomach. Helena brought her forearm down on Mickie's back, causing her to collapse to her knees.

Mickie attempted a kick at Helena's legs but she caught it. Mickie ended up on her back with pain shooting up her leg. Helena did not press the attack though, she only walked around the ring until Mickie was on her feet. Out of rage, Mickie aimed a high kick to Helena's ribs, while Helena was facing the audience. Helena dropped to one knee, clutching her ribs. Mickie noticed this and pressed the attack on her ribcage.

The second kick she aimed, Helena caught. With a twist, Mickie ended up on her back with more pain shooting through her leg. Helena quickly pressed Mickie's shoulders to the mat. John instantly counted the 1-2-3. John raised Helena's arm to signal her victory.

The match from John Cena's POV

When I walked out for the match, everyone was shocked: the fans and the Divas. When I reached ringside, I couldn't help but notice Helena. She was so focused on the match, and the way the lights reflected her eyes, she was so lovely, even vicious. My eyes, for some reason, drifted all over her body. A slim body and gorgeous eyes, like topaz jewels. Then, I saw a ring on her right hand. I nudged her, pointing to the ring.

"Hey, that ring has gotta go," I said. She just took it off and put it in her pocket. I slid into the ring, pushing the psycho back. When I saw Helena had entered the ring, I signaled the bell.

Helena stood there, almost evaluating Mickie, while Mickie came across and started taunting her. Helena made some comment I couldn't hear, and Mickie slapped her. Helena just smirked and she gave Mickie a solid punch to the stomach. After that, it didn't last long; a few kicks from Mickie and excellant counters from Helena. Almost immediately, Helena had Mickie pinned and I counted the 1-2-3. 


	3. Injuries and Questions

**Disclaimer:I own Helena only. Vince McMahon owns everything else. ((Forgot to mention this earlier. Sorry!))**

* * *

"Hey, Helena hold up a sec!" John called after the new Diva. He had noticed the pain she showed when Mickie kicked her ribs. Helena swiveled around to face him, her hazel eyes flashing. "You need to see the trainer. He's gotta take a look at your ribs." John said, concerned. This new Diva was strong but not invincible.

"I'm fine, ok? I just got hit there earlier and its a little sore. That's all." Helena sighed but John didn't buy it. He stepped up to her and placed his fingers on her ribcage, pressing hard. She visibly winced and almost cried out in pain. She smacked his hand away, glaring. "I don't need help, so BACK OFF!" Helena yelled at him.

John kept his expression calm, "Well, your ribs say different," he smirked, "so did that one kick hurt that bad?"

"No," Helena replied, "lets just say when I walked out to the ring tonight, I wasn't in 100 health." With that she took off towards her dressing room, John chasing after her.

"If you weren't completely healthy, why did you compete anyway?" John asked. She was about to snap at him when Vince walked up, his usual doofus grin on his face.

"Well, just the two people I wanted to see. Listen, Edge has been pestering me for a title shot against you John for about three weeks now. Next week, how about you two take care of him and Lita in an intergender tag match?" Vince said, still grinning.

"Well, I don't care so if you gentlemen will excuse me," Helena said, slipping past Vince to her dressing room.

"I'm fine with it too," John said, brushing past Vince also after Helena.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Vince smiled. He pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a small favor. It's about next week..."

**Back to Helena and Cena**

"Wait up, damn!" John called. Helena may have had a fast pace but he wasn't about to let her get away. He caught up to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. They were just outside the trainer's room, John panted trying to get an answer from the girl.

"Why did you compete if you were injured?" John said, his patience for her wearing thin.

"I... didn't want anyone to know. Mickie would have gone easy if she knew. I am not here for sympathy or to be a pretty face. I'm here to prove that not all girls are weaklings, that women can fight better than men." She snapped. At that moment, John felt connected to her. She was trying to prove herself as a strong person.

Then, the door to the trainer's office opened. The trainer motioned for Helena to step inside, which she did. "Why does she refuse when I ask her but goes without a word when the trainer says to?" he thought. John followed her inside and stood facing the table. Helena momentarily glared at him before the trainer mootioned her to sit on the table.

The trainer felt along each of her ribs, pressing lightly on each one until she winced. "It seems you have a cracked rib, should heal up before next week. Just don't put too much pressure on that rib or it'll break." the trainer commented. She only nodded before leaving, John following.

"Well, now I have another question for you. How did you crack your rib?" John asked.

"A few people kept messing with me, so I took care of them." She replied. John was silent. During his silence, Helena quickly arrived at her dressing room, went inside, and closed the door before John could ask another question.

"Why is she so weird?" Cena thought before heading for his own dressing room.

* * *

Well, how did that go? I still need reviews to continue or I will remove this story. 


	4. A Match and a Kiss

Thanks to everyone who ok i won't remove it I only put it there so people would know what would happen if I didn't get reviews. thanks for caring so much )  
And now to the story...

* * *

**The next week- 7am**

Helena's cell phone rang for about the tenth time in the last hour. After glancing at the number, she threw it back on the table. "Why doesn't he give up already? This is beyond old." She sighed. "At least ten times today and about a hundred times yesterday."

Almost every ten minutes, John Cena had been calling her. After the first, she didn't answer. Her cell phone kept ringing. "Well. if I answer it, he'll just ask more questions; if I don't he'll just keep calling. Oh well, better here than where there can be other people listening." She answered the phone, "What?" she said.

"Hey, I know you don't want to talk to me, but can I ask you something?" John replied. He was done with his questions about her injury. "Will you forget what happened last week so we can beat the crap out of Edge and Lita tonight?"

"Fine, but no more questions, ok?" Helena sighed. At least he wasn't asking about her injuries.

"Great! How 'bout I take you to lunch for being a jerk last week?" John grinned. Of all the answers she could've given him, she at least forgave him.

"Sorry, I am going out with some friends." There was a loud knock at the door, "oh, that's them. See you tonight John. Bye."

"Wha? Ok, till tonight." John sighed, exhausted suddenly. He collapsed back on the bed in his hotel room, four rooms away from Helena. Laughing out in the hall alerted him; she was leaving already.

John lept off the bed and opened the door quickly to see Helena, another girl, and three guys with her. Two of the guys were about 6'7", both with bright red hair, obviously twins. The other guy was a little shorter with dark hair. The other girl looked like Helena's twin, only she had a little more weight on her. Helena swiveled around at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, where you goin?" John asked, hoping to get her to come out with him.

"Huh? I am goin out for a little while, why?" Helena asked, perplexed that John Cena, the WWE Champ, was asking where she was going. All of her friends stopped and looked at John. "Why don't you guys head downstairs? I'll be down in a minute." Helena told her gaggle of friends. When her friends had dissappeared into the elevator, Helena turned back to John. "Alright, spill cause I know you didn't stop me just to ask where I was goin." she questioned, leaning against the far wall.

John kept silent, he didn't have any real reason to stop her. He just shrugged.

"Well, if your worried I won't be here tonight, I will be so chill. Now if you have nothing else to say, I'll be leaving." She sighed, pushing herself, off the wall and walking down to the elevator.

"Damn! Why did I just freeze like that? I wanted to ask her out or join her but-" John growled in his head.

**

* * *

That Evening**

"Well, Coach we have an exciting main event here tonight in Sacramento, California. Last week, we saw the winner of the RAW Diva search in action, and we'll get to see her again. Tonight, it's Edge and Lita versus John Cena and Helena. Also, if Edge wins this match, he gets a title shot next week, according to Mr. McMahon." Jim Ross narrated.

The night progressed with several great matches, but just like last week, everyone was waiting for the main event. John was in his dressing room, pacing. He hadn't seen Helena show up and nobody had seen her around. His mind raced with possibilities for her absence.

"Maybe she is arriving now. Maybe she got here earlier before anyone else and hasn't come out of her room. Damn, I can't take this anymore." John screamed. He grabbed his cell from his bag and furiously dialed the number she had given him last week. A dial tone, that was good, but he got her voicemail instead of her. "Hey, it's John, there's only 20 minutes left until the main event and no one knows where you are. Give me a call, k? Bye." He clicked it off, now even more worried about her. His mind started coming up with horrible reasons for her absence: she got in an accident and was sitting in the hospital right now; She had ditched him; his mind kept racing, each theory worse than the last.

A loud knock resonated from the door. "John, it's showtime!" somebody called. He sighed, grabbing the WWE Championship belt and his hat, before leaving for the ring. He stopped momentarily, praying to God that she showed up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is an inter-gender tag team matchup and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Canada, Edge and Lita!" Lilian Garcia announced.

"And their opponent, from West Newburry, Massachusetts, he is the WWE champion, John Cena!" the crowd cheered, whistled, yelled, and screamed for him, and even though he tried to act normal, people could tell he was worried.

"And his partner, from Bakersfield, California, Helena!" Lilian continued. Helena's music aired, and John kept praying she would show up. Helena came out, much to John's relief, smiling and waving. She came up beside him and whispered into his ear.

"I told you I would be here." she smiled up at him, her hazel eyes shining. John grinned down at her, she didn't ditch him and he was happy for that much. They turned their attention towards the ring, where Edge and Lita stood waiting. They both slid into the ring, the referee signaled the bell, and the match began. Edge stepped forward, ready to fight. John gingerly pushed Helena into his corner. She silently complied with him, ducking under the second rope and standing on the apron.

Edge and John slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The match continued, in Edge's favor one moment, in John's the next. Helena stood on the apron, dividing her attention between John and Lita. She knew Lita had a history of interfering with Edge's matches.

Inside, Helena was glad that John was her partner; other men were too annoying or way too flirtatious for her to respect them. John was different; he only cared when he asked about her ribs, and he at least had enough decency to apologize for being a little too nosy. She had respect for him, which many men could not say they had.

John had taken quite a beating, suffering several clotheslines and a spear. He crawled towards Helena, who reached her hand as far as she could towards his. Their hands met, the tag made. Helena, ducking through the ropes, began her attack on Lita. The red head tried several kicks to Helena's ribs, obviously she had watched the match last week. Unfortunately, Helena's cracked rib had healed, which Lita discovered to her dismay. Helena countered, each kick caught and changed into some sort of submission.

John stood on the apron, glad for a break, but also brimming with joy. Helena had showed up, the match was mostly in his favor, and he had an amazing partner. Although the match was still going, he couldn't help but admire Helena. Whoever taught her, did a damn good job.

Helena caught Lita in the stomach, hard. Lita was doubled over in pain; Helena brought her elbow down on her back causing Lita to fall down to the mat. Helena flipped Lita on her back, hooking her leg and pressing her shoulders to the mat. The ref counted the 1-2-3; Helena lept up while John entered the ring. The ref raised their arms in victory.

As John turned to congratulate Helena, something connected with his back, knocking him Helena over the ropes to the floor below. John's vision was blurred from the impact and he heard someone shouting over him. Helena had managed to keep some proper vision, in order to see Triple H had pulled up the ring skirt and was pulling out a sledgehammer. His one mistake was keeping his back to her.

Helena dashed up behind him, grabbed his shoulders, and performed a back cracker, followed by extreme pain shooting from her back to her knees. John, meanwhile, had recovered and saw Helena and Triple H falling to the floor. Both of them squirmed with pain, but Helena managed to pull the sledgehammer from Triple H's grasp and slide back to the steel steps. John came up and slammed Triple H into the ring post, and left him where he fell.

Helena was sitting against the steps with the sledgehammer still in her hands. John knelt beside her, gently pulling the sledgehammer away and setting it aside. Helena sat still, her eyes half open, smiling when she saw John. He said nothing, looking deep into her eyes.

"She saved me from that sledgehammer. I did nothing to earn that." John thought. He placed his hands on either side of her face, feeling the soft warmth of her breath on his wrists. He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against hers.

At first, she pushed against his chest in surprise, then relaxed. Her hands rested on his shoulders, while John moved his hands to her own shoulders, pulling her into his arms. He pressed her close until she winced, "the backcracker..." John thought. He broke the kiss, lifting her to her feet. He guided Helena around the ring and up the ramp, straight to the trainer's office.

"Why did he do that? I know I kinda saved him, but still..." Helena thought, her lips tingling. The trainer gently pulled Helena from John and into the room, closing the door before John could enter.

"She is so wonderful. Beautiful, a fighter, and she even sacrificed her body to save me." John whispered, standing against the far wall. He continued thinking of the new Diva, until a person passed by. Chris Masters.

"Hey, I bet you think she did it for you, huh? Well, let me enlighten you on something. She doesn't giva a DAMN about you. To her, your just some guy she got stuck working with. I heard her talking to some people; she doesn't even want to be around you. It's me she likes." Chris sneered. John didn't seem phased by anything Chris had said.

"Well, I'll have to live with that. If she doesn't like me, oh well. That's her choice." John replied, his thoughts drifting back to Helena.

"Well, you better leave her alone before she beats the crap out of you." Chris jeered.

"And you better shut up, before my foot finds its way up your ass!" a voice behind Chris threatened. Chris swiveled around to see Helena, glaring intently at him. "Secondly, you shouldn't tell people things you don't even know. Finally, never talk about me when I'm in earshot. 'Cause you won't be walking out of here, you'll be carried out on a stretcher."

Chris started backing away as he understood the seriousness in her tone; He quickly ran down the hallway. Helena sighed, shaking her head. She turned back to John, giving him a small smile before walking towards her room. ((A/N: Deja vu, huh?Refer to Ch 2))

John strode beside her, softly asking, "What did the trainer say?"

"Nothin' major. 'Though my back is going to be pretty bruised for a while." she replied, keeping her face averted from him. "Does he care about me that much? I know I sorta saved him and he may want to know what my effort got me but..." Helena thought. They quickly arrived at her room, where Helena turned to face him. "Thanks for helping me get back here. I doubt my knees would've held me up." she spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"No prob. How 'bout we go have a celebratory dinner? or breakfast? or even lunch?" John asked, hoping she would accept.

"Sure, name the time and place." Helena smiled. In her head, war was breaking loose, "What am I doing? He's my co-worker,we're not supposed to be going out! Well, maybe one. Man, why does this have to be so awkward!"

"Great! I'll pick ya up at one tomorrow afternoon." John grinned. "This is awesome! Finally, a chance to be truly alone with Helena." he thought.

"Sounds great. See ya then!" Helena waved, stepping into her room. John held all of his excitement until he reached his own dressing room. Once inside, with the door shut, he yelled "YES!"

* * *

Ok. Sorry this took a while. This one is noticeably longer and I plan to make my chapters longer. R&R :) 


	5. Lunch and a Problem

Thanks to those who reviewed-  
**johncenasgurl-** I never said he liked her, ok? 

When this chapter was originally posted, I received no reviews for about a month. So I removed it, edited it, and have reposted it.  
Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Triple H sat in the trainer's office, still angry about what happened in the ring. Vince walked in, without his usual grin instead he had a scowl. 

"What happened out there? All I asked you to do was take out Cena, and you couldn't even do that." Vince yelled.

"Well, maybe you should've taken a 5'6" brunette into consideration. She did the most damage here." Triple H yelled back. He winced, that backcracker had hurt like hell.

"I didn't think she would actually interfere. I figured Cena would protect her and she would stay back." Vince remarked, his mind racing for a solution. "Next week, I'll have someone more... capable take care of Cena. As for his little girlfriend, she'll have her hands full with more than just Cena."

"Whatever." Triple H winced. The trainer gave him the signal that he could leave. Triple H left quickly, looking back at Vince, "If you need someone to take care of Helena, here he comes."

Chris Masters walked into the room, "Ah, Mr. McMahon, I was just looking for you. Is there some way you can get Cena away from Helena? Could you perhaps get her into my corner?"

"That is an excellant idea, Chris! Starting next week, Helena will be in your corner. I'll have all the arrangements made, so there will be no problems." Vince grinned. "This will take care of that little brat, now what to do about Cena?" Vince thought.

"I have a friend who could take care of Cena for you. She's not easily persuaded to do something like this, but she'll get the job done. Here, take her number. If you mention me, she may be willing to do it." Chris mentioned, passing Vince a small card.

Chris smiled and left, Vince leaving shortly afterwards.

* * *

**The next morning**

Helena woke, smiling. Every moment since last night, her thoughts were drawn to the Champ. "He's handsome, ok gorgeous, he cares about me, and he likes me for who I am." Helena thought. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She picked it up off the table and answered it, not even looking at who it was. "Hello?" she said, cheerily.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood. Are you sure your ok, 'cause you never have been in a good mood this early?" the other person said.

"Hey, Tori. I'm fine, I just have something to be happy about right now." she replied, sitting up. "and its name is John." she mentally finished.

"Well, what happened last night 'cause you forgot to call me?"

"Nothing."

"Ian and Josh got really worried about you when you didn't call."

"Well they worry all the time. Let me guess, Mike was worried too?"

"Yeah, we didn't watch RAW so we don't know what happened. Speaking of which, what happened in your match with John?"

"Well, we won. Nothin' special."

"SSUUURREE! I know you too well. You're never a morning person, so something special did happen. What?"

"Nothing! I'm just happy, do I need a reason to be?"

"No, but..."

"Then quit worrying. Sheesh!"

"Girl, you are weirder than I am."

"I thought I always was."

"Haha, very funny."

"I was being serious."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"So any plans today?"

"I was going to have lunch here than head home."

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah, my car is already here."

"Cool, let me guess, between now and lunch you're going shopping, right?"

"Possibly. I was gonna check my e-mail really fast then maybe hit a gym. Then maybe a mall."

"Awesome. Could you get me a souvenier?"

"Of course! I'll get something for all of you."

"K, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye." Helena closed her phone, lept out of bed and into the shower. As the hot water streamed over her body, Helena once again thought about the kiss she and John had shared. Her fingers rested on her lips, still tingling slightly. "At least Tori and them didn't see that. I would never live it down." she murmured.

Helena finished her shower, dressed, and sat on the bed, watching TV while brushing her hair. The clock showed that it was only seven in the morning. She turned off the TV after a few minutes, there never was anything good on that early. Helena stepped out onto the balcony, running her fingers through her thoroughly brushed hair. She soon began singing the theme from the Phantom of the Opera, softly.

**the same morning**

John woke up, grinning broadly. He had barely slept because Helena had said yes. "Nothin' is gonna ruin this day." John thought out loud. ((FYI: Helena is in the middle of her phone call as John is waking up.)) John slowly got out of bed, stretching lazily. He walked into the shower, yawning. "Man, I'm tired. Hope I don't fall asleep today." John thought as he turned on the water.

Once John finished, he dressed and walked out onto the balcony, a towel around his neck. He gazed out at the city, enjoying the view. He looked down to the street when he heard quiet singing. Looking over he saw Helena, standing on her balcony, her dark hair billowing lightly. She gazed out, oblivious to John only 10 yards from her. John kept smiling, thinking how beautiful her singing was.

_In sleep, he sang to me.  
In dreams, he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside my mind._

_Sing once again with me,  
our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
grows stronger yet._

_And though you'll turn from me,  
To glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside your mind._

_Those who have seen your face,  
draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.  
It's me they hear._

_Your spirit and my voice,  
in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
inside my mind._

Helena finished singing. John stood completely rooted to the spot, "Her voice is so beautiful; her body is so beautiful." he thought. John stood there for several minutes, before heading inside. He ate breakfast then left for the hotel gym.

Helena left the balcony soon after she finished singing. Helena walked to the table her computer sat on. After checking her e-mail and surfing the web for about a half hour, she left for the nearest mall. She shopped for about three hours, picking up things for her friends and herself. She eventually returned to her hotel room.

Soon, Helena found her way to the hotel gym. John was there also, doing a few reps on the opposite end of the gym. Helena stretched and trained with a few people before she saw John leaving. Looking at the clock in the room, she remembered her "date" with John. She headed slowly back to her room, not wanting to bump into him. When she got back, she showered again and dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. As she slipped on her shoes, someone knocked on the door.

"Just a sec." Helena called, pulling her hair back into a clip. When she opened the door, John stood there, smiling. "Hi" Helena said. John kept smiling at her, not answering. "What?" she asked. He still didn't answer. "Hello, Earth to John Cena!" she laughed, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Wha?" John said, shaking his head. Helena laughed, turning around to grab her wallet.

"Just when I think I figured you out." She sighed, closing the door to her room. John led her to the elevator,laughing out loud but yelling inside his head.

"Damn, why the hell did I freeze like that? It wasn't like she was naked or something."

"So what exactly did you have planned for today?" Helena asked, keeping calm as John wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a surprise. You don't want to spoil it, do you?" John smiled, pulling her close. She smiled up at him, eyes glittering.

As they were passing through the lobby of the hotel, John removed his arm to make it look as though they were just walking together. Once they stepped outside and were a little ways down the street, John wrapped his arm around her shoulders once again. Helena began to blush slightly as he did that, her mind in utter chaos.

"Hopefully, this is a one-time thing. Well, maybe I could do this again. NO! He's my co-worker, I can't go out with him. Maybe, this is really a one-time thing. He'll have to decide whether it's just this once or if there is going to be more."

John didn't notice her silence as he guided her. The Champ was engrossed in his own thoughts. "Those hours in the gym really helped, I'm not tired at all." he glanced down at Helena, who was looking away, "She is so beautiful, though I have to wonder what she thinks of me?" As if she had read his thoughts, Helena slipped her arm around his waist. She glanced up at him, looking away quickly when she saw him watching her. John laughed quietly, tugging her close.

They soon arrived at the restaurant John had chosen. After they had ordered, John relaxed back and sighed.

"I've been wondering, who trained you to wrestle?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual.

"I, honestly, learned from a friend of mine who's a US Marine." she smiled, keeping casual as well.

"Wow, so how do you know this Marine?"

"He's my best friend's cousin."

"He? What's his name?"

"Ian Black. I'm not sure of his rank."

"Oh, so are you close to him?"

"Are you jealous, John?"

"Just curious."

"Well, I say your jealous." John blushed. "Don't be. He's married and his wife would kick my butt if she caught me and him being more than friends."

"Oh," John voiced; In his head, "Yes, I still have a chance!"

"What do you mean 'oh'?"

"Nothing,"

"Sure" she said, rolling her eyes. At that moment, their meal arrived. For the next hour, they talked and ate. When they left, John's arm resumed its place around her shoulders while Helena's snaked around his waist.

They walked back towards the hotel, talking easily with each other. When they arrived, John walked with Helena until they were outside her room.

"Thanks for today, we should do this again sometime." Helena said.

"No prob." John replied shrugging. He looked into her eyes, as she looked into his. Although John had drunk very little alcohol, his reservations seemed gone around her. He slowly leaned in, wrapping his arms around Helena as their lips met in another kiss. Helena didn't push away, she only returned the kiss.

Her hands massaged his muscular arms, while he pushed her back against the door. John's hands rested on her waist, shivers running up and down Helena's spine as he did so.

Neither one made a move to deepen the kiss, only relishing in the intense moment. After several minutes, this moment was shattered by the one and only Chris Masters.

"What the hell!" Chris yelled. He had just turned the corner and saw John and Helena lip-locked, with no sign of protest from either one. John glowered at him; Helena sent death glares at him. "That explains why Vince was so eager to get you two apart."

"What're you blabbing about now, Masters?" John questioned, stepping towards him. Chris gave a smirk that begged to be beaten off.

"Vince told me that starting next week, Helena has to be in my corner for all of my matches. And there's nothing you can do about it Cena!" Chris laughed.

"Well, unfortunately for you, that won't be happening. I have to consent to everything Vince sets me up in. And I say, HELL NO!" Helena sneered, coming up beside John.

"Whatever, but you won't have any say next week." Chris shrugged. He grabbed Helena's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You'll be more willing very soon." he smirked, placing a small kiss on her lips. She pulled away and slapped him so hard a red mark appeared on his face. "Bitch!" he yelled.

"ASSHOLE!" she yelled back. Chris stalked off, after giving John a death glare. Helena watched him leave, angry that he had enough guts to kiss her. "Stupid, arrogant, son of a..." she was stopped by John kissing her lips.

"Forget him. Vince can't make you do anything unless you agree to. He knows that." John whispered. Helena nodded and sighed.

"Ok, I have to go now and so do you. You have a flight to catch." Helena said, turning away. John nodded, kissed her neck as he walked by, and headed to his room.

Helena stepped inside her room, packed and left quickly. She relaxed once she was in her Nissan Frontier and on the freeway back to Bakersfield.

"Only my second week, and already I have someone I want to beat to oblivion. At least I can kick his ass and not get sued." She laughed.

* * *

John had packed and stood waiting for a cab outside the hotel. He saw Helena, in her truck, pull out of the lot and drive away. he smiled inwardly at her. 

"She is gonna go far in this business. More than enough potential to be the greatest Diva ever." John thought out loud. Just then, the cab arrived, John loaded his bags, and left for the airport.

* * *

How was that? The original was kinda lame, so this will hopefully create the plot that I wanted. Review (good or bad). If it was crap then please say so. 

As you can see this follows nothing that is happening on RAW each week(I may be going into the future but who cares).I started writing this before John lost the title at ECW One Night Stand so I am pretending he won it back at SNME(which he most likely will). If you don't like my story then... DON'T READ IT!

EW ;)


	6. Why?

HELLO! I actually received a review on that pesky Ch5. YYYYAAAAYYY! Thanks to my reviewers and readers! To those of you who were curious and didn't bother to ask- Helena's friends are based on real people in my life. This chapter will have them so here is a brief biography of them:  
Tori Brown- Helena's best friend, Mike's girlfriend Ian Black- Helena's trainer, US Marine, married, Josh's twin brother, Tori's cousin Josh Black- Ian's twin brother, US Marine, Tori's cousin Mike Kenzy- US Marine, Tori's boyfriend

Sorry it took me a while. Enjoy!

"Helena, will you please explain what this is about?" Ian questioned, motioning to the computer screen.

"What? It's not like I asked him to kiss me!" Helena defended. The very second she had arrived at her home, Tori, Mike, Josh, and Ian had done nothing but question her about her match.

"Then why didn't you pull away or something?" Josh asked. Helena rolled her eyes and left the room. "Hey get back here!" Josh yelled.

"Will you guys just drop it? I didn't plan for any of this. You want to know why I did nothing, Josh? 'Cause my back was freakin' killing me! You know how hard that floor is? Why don't you pull off a backcracker to a 300-plus-pound man on padded cement and tell me how it feels?" Helena screamed. There was no way she would tell them that she actually enjoyed that kiss- Hell would have to freeze over first.

For once they were all silent. Ian gave a loud sigh before saying, "Okay, you don't want to tell us, FINE! But, we are your friends and you should be able to tell us anything. If you didn't do anything cause you think he's hot then ok. We can handle that, well maybe not Josh but the rest of us can."

"Hey, if that's her reason, then I can handle it." Josh chimed in, punching his twin in the arm.

"Yeah right Josh. You have had a crush on me since I was in the sixth grade, and you always got jealous whenever some other guy started flirting with me. But you never got the guts to ask me on a date." Helena laughed. Ian had that kind of nack for turning a serious situation into a joke.

"Ian you jerk! You promised not tell her anything!" Josh yelled, jumping on his brother and punching him. Ian put up his arms to block his embarrassed brother's attacks.

"I never.. told her... anything!" Ian laughed, shoving his brother off.

"He's right, Josh. I found out on my own." Helena said, laughing.

"How?" Josh said looking at her.

"I eavesdropped on you and Ian at Camp Penalton. It was pretty hard not to hear you guys. I think the entire camp heard you." Helena laughed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Why, you..." Josh retorted. He jumped up and ran after Helena who had ran out the door and, onto the yard, still laughing. Josh tackled her down to the grass; Ian, Mike, and Tori stood in the doorway, laughing like crazy.

"Ok, ok, mercy, MERCY!" Josh started yelling. Helena had countered and was twisting Josh's arm, hard.

"Wimp." Helena smirked.

"Well, that really hurt. Want to feel it?" Josh whined, rubbing his arm.

"WIMP." Helena repeated. Just then her cell phone sarted vibrating like crazy in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered, "Hello, bonjour, aloha, guten tag, ohayo, and why are you bothering me?"

"Hello, Helena? This is Shane McMahon, from RAW. I just wanted to inform you that starting next week you will be valeting for Chris Masters." Shane replied. "And what's with the wierd greeting?"

"Oh, hi Shane. Two things; One I most certainly will not be valeting that moron and two I am a wierd person so my greeting should be a subliminal warning to the caller that I am wierd." Helena informed him.

"Sorry but you don't have a choice. Vince's orders." Shane told her.

"Well Vince can kiss my ass 'cause he should learn that he doesn't always get his way." Helena growled, her patience running dangerously thin with the spawn of Satan.((A/N: As you probably have noticed, I DON'T LIKE SHANE MCMAHON!)) There was silence on the other end follwed by a loud click. "Well, that'll teach that little dork he can't order me around.

Meanwhile, in West Newbury Mass

"What is wrong with me? One moment, I'm standing with Helena outside her room and everything's fine then the next moment, we're pretty much making out in the middle of the hallway!" John screamed. It had been at least the twentieth time he had asked himself it. He sat in his living room, staring at the wall, consantly thinking about Helena.

His family had left him alone about the fact that he kissed Helena in front of a global audience. Frankly, he didn't need them asking about it. 

"Sure, she's cute but so are all the other Divas. Why is this one driving me so crazy!" John thought out loud. 


	7. How do you do that?

CHAPTER 7

Helena was prepped and ready for her match tonight. She was standing in a hallway, getting stretched and avoiding the other Divas. Ever since her kiss with John, she hadn't had a moment's peace in the locker room. Maria kept saying that he just has a way with women. Candice and Victoria would sit together, whisper and giggle. Helena could not stand much more of their pestering so she had resigned herself to hallways and only used the locker room as a place to keep her stuff.

Her sour mood wasn't helping her current situation. The compilation of Masters, Cena, and McMahon was adding to her annoyed state. Unfortunately, one headache and a half decided to show up at that very moment.

"Hey 'Lena" Masters called. Helena spun on him.

"Never call me 'Lena and never give me a nickname unless I say so." She growled.

"You're my valet so live with it!" Chris yelled. Helena let loose a fist to Chris' jaw. He staggered back, gripping his chin. "You little-" he started. Chris was stopped by a hand pulling him around, and another fist connecting with his face. There stood John, blue eyes ablaze with rage.

"Thanks," Helena said with sarcastic gratitude. She walked away, hardly in the mood for any kind of human interaction.

"What is wrong with you today?" John asked. He walked alongside Helena, watching her carefully.

"I hate everyone. That means you too," she said gloomily. John laughed a little. "You are taking pleasure in my pain?" she asked. John looked off into space before shrugging. Helena shook her head. "You are annoying," she stated.

"You didn't seem to mind last week," he smirked lightly.

"Oh you son of a…" Helena started, restraining the curse that wanted to fly past her lips. John reached a hand behind her head and trailed his fingers through her dark hair. Helena leaned against the wall, letting John silently comfort her. "Sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" John asked. He let his other hand rest on her hip, his thumb making soft circles on her flesh.

"For acting like a total bitch to you. I know none of this is your fault. I am just so mad with Masters and all this that I let my temper get the better of me." She explained. John smiled at her.

"No need babe," he stated. He pulled her head up to claim her lips again. Helena couldn't help but return it, wishing the world would just go up in flames leaving her and John alone forever. Eventually John broke the kiss but not before letting his hands sneak under Helena's shirt slightly.

"How the hell do you do that?" Helena breathed.

"Well, first I kiss you then we go back to my hotel room and then…" John began.

"Not that, you silly boy. How the hell do you make me feel guilty and you don't even say something? I don't even fall for a guilt trip from my friends. How do you make me feel so…so…" she struggled to find the right word.

"Shut up already," John ordered and kissed her again.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I am so sorry for cancelling this story before! I just got overloaded with all my schoolwork and didn't have time to write. Now I am back and I have a better idea where I can go with this. Review as always.

EW:)


	8. Hurricanes and Dropped Bombs

CHAPTER 8

A/N: Infinite thanks to Something.more.then.Personal for helping me supply Helena with her signature move. Vielen Dank, Muchos Gracias, Grazie Molto, Merci Beaucoup, Dank U Seer , Obrigado Muito, and Thank you very much. HAHA—you have been officially thanked in seven languages! Sorry, retard moment. ((For any who cares to know: German, Spanish, Italian, French, Dutch, Portuguese, and English))

'Twisted Transistor' blasted through the speakers and Helena came out happily to her match. Lita had asked for a match as revenge for what had occurred last week; Helena was more than happy to oblige.

"She wants another beating, I won't be the one to say no," Helena thought. She slid into the ring, acknowledging the crowd who cheered loudly for her. Lita came out and the crowd booed her. "Time to figure out whether this will work or not," Helena silently prayed.

Lita and Helena locked up in the center of the ring. Lita jabbed her elbow into Helena's side and slapped her across the face. She shoved Helena to the mat; Helena rolled through and speared Lita. They fought across the ring, trading punches. Helena threw Lita into a turnbuckle and speared her shoulder into Lita's stomach. Lita battled out of the corner and they traded attacks until Helena was thrown into a turnbuckle. Lita ran up to her but Helena quickly balanced up on her arms and wrapped her shins around Lita's head. One quick twist of her body later, Helena had executed Hurricane Helena.

"Landfall," she mumbled, remembering the term for a hurricane reaching land. She covered Lita but only got a two-count. Helena ran a hand through her dark hair, her frustration building. Grabbing a handful of red hair, Helena pulled Lita forcefully to her feet. "Enough of this," Helena thought. She set Lita up for her ultimate finisher, the Hell Bomb. Helena let loose the thunderous powerbomb and quickly covered Lita. The referee counted the pin, the crowd screaming along.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" The bell rang. Helena stood slowly, feeling worn out from the match. The referee raised her wrist. Her celebration was short lived as Vince and Shane appeared on the TitanTron.

"Congratulations Helena," Vince sneered. "You've proved yourself as such a great competitor; I've decided that you should be partnered with one of the rising stars of RAW. So, as of next week, you and Chris Masters will be partners." Helena was furious.

"Vince, you egotistical moron, nothing concerning me can be done unless I give written permission. And I refuse to be paired with that idiot!" Helena shouted into a mic. Shane cleared his throat.

"While that is true, there is one way that doesn't need your permission. If it is the belief of your _trainer_ that the partnership is good, then you are paired without your approval." Shane said smugly.

"Sure," she drawled, "I'd love to see you persuade a 6'7'' full-blooded Irish Marine to do anything other than drink booze and shoot guns."

"Well, actually," Vince interjected, "some people agree to anything when they are a little tipsy." Helena lost it. She jumped from the ring and ran to the office of Vince McMahon. She kicked the door open, fury that matched the Ninth Circle of Hell.

"I'd watch yourself there, Helena." Shane stood against the desk, pointing to the couch.

"How the hell did you get a hold of her?!" Helena yelled. The child sitting on the sofa looked at her with terrified eyes.

Her voice was barely higher than a whimper.

"Mommy? What's going on?"

* * *

A/N: HEHEHEHE! Sorry this took forever but the whole match thing took forever to write so... yeah. So... what is going on here? Helena and a little kid? Freaky, huh? Sorry again as I didn't realize how short this actually was. I decided to end it here since I have a football game to go to. FEEDBACK WANTED!!!

EW:)

PS: see the request on my profile. I was hoping somebody had seen it.


	9. Explaining A Lot

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am getting really bad about this. Things are going to start getting really weird and I am not sure myself what is going to happen. If you have any ideas, send them my way.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Helena was furious. They had dared blackmail her like this.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with her?" she bit out. Vince smirked.

"A little persuasion. You do what I order or we go public with your daughter."

"If you knew about her, then you would know she isn't my real daughter. People wouldn't look at me any differently other than I look after a six year old girl whose mother couldn't handle life." Helena hadn't expected them to sink this low. She grabbed the small child from the couch. "And guess what? You go public with her, then I sue your asses for displaying my personal life with out my expressed permission. Think twice before you mess with me." Helena stormed out of the office with the young girl on her hip.

"Momma? What happened?" the small child asked. Helena sat in an isolated part of the garage.

"Melody, what happened to you wasn't supposed to happen. I hadn't thought they would delve into you. Just be assured that no matter what happens, you'll be safe. And I will never love you any less." Helena cradled the girl in her arms.

"Thank you," Melody whispered before closing her eyes. Helena sat against the wall with the small girl, her own eyes shut as she attempted to make sense of her life. She didn't notice that John had watched her emerge from Vince's office with a child on her hip.

"Helena," John called. He stood a few feet away from her. Helena looked frightened. She placed Melody on a chair and walked over to the Champion. This was the first time since she had joined WWE that she wasn't cool and confident. She twisted her hands together and shifted her weight uneasily between her feet. "I won't judge you but I want to know what's going on." John was firm in his orders. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You see that girl?" She pointed over her shoulder; John nodded. "She is my daughter but she isn't my blood daughter. Her mother was a friend of mine and my neighbor. When Melody was born, my friend couldn't handle it. I tried to help by watching Melody when she was working and I offered to help pay her bills. She wouldn't take it. A few weeks went by and they did ok but I woke up one morning with Melody banging on my door. She dragged me over to her house and I found out my friend had committed suicide. Drug overdoses. So I called the police and Melody was placed in my care. That was about a year ago." Helena blinked back tears. The story still upset her even a year later. "She knows I'm not her mom but she still calls me that. That little girl has been through so much that I try to give her the best I can. She deserves it." Helena glanced back at the sleeping girl and a small tear slipped down her cheek.

"What about her father?" John asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That bastard split the moment he found out Cassie was pregnant. I have no clue where he is and I don't want him knowing about Melody." Helena wiped her eyes. John pulled her into his arms. "Go ahead and leave. I know you wouldn't want someone like me and all this ridiculous drama in my life." John pulled her back into his arms.

"I don't care what drama you've been through. If anything, the Divas and every woman on Earth should be like you. I know several Divas wouldn't acknowledge their friendship with someone who committed suicide." John kissed her forehead. Helena rested her head on his chest.

"I should have told you about Melody sooner, huh? Not finding out because I was almost blackmailed." Helena tried to laugh. John just held her and comforted the poor woman in his arms. "I knew the moment anybody knew about Melody, they wouldn't see me the same way. I would be seen as a weaker person because I care so much about her." Helena sighed dejectedly.

"You're stronger than any woman I've known." John lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes. She smiled slightly then her smile faded again.

"I should go. The longer she is here, the more people are going to ask." Helena broke away and lifted Melody into her arms. She carried her from the arena, away from the one man who had tried to help.

* * *

Remember to REVIEW!!!!! Melody is one of my favorite characters in the story and I hate what I am doing to her. I think after the next chapter I will skip ahead to the present so it takes in Cena's injury and his time gone. This chapter also is in celebration of Cena's return.


	10. Last Words

Helena's POV

A/N: Ok, I found out only part of one chapter had to be rewritten. I've got a bit of an idea but I still need some help with eighteen stories going on besides this one. And now, I hate to do this but this is just immature and stupid. I appreciate constructive criticism but this review from **Flame Rising** is absolutely abhorred.

TO **Flame Rising**:  
If you want to say I lack the ability to write, then let's expound on your lack of maturity. If you do not like what I write, don't leave a hateful review. Several people like my stories and my writing; if you want to insult me, try harder and with a little maturity. I might actually feel threatened and insulted. Right now, I'm insulted that someone like you takes the time to insult people who try; most likely, because you can't write at all so you feel the need drag people down to your level. So, grow up and think; if you don't like it, don't read it.

To all of you nice people who still review and favorite my works, thank you. And sorry you had to read that. But if you could see the review I got, then you might understand why I took the time to write this out. Now, on to this long overdue chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Helena stayed low for a few weeks. Vince was bound to try and blackmail her again with Melody. She took on several Divas, winning every time but she still was scarce around the locker rooms. John became concerned. He called often but she never answered. He paced his hotel room now, still concerned for her. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number again.

"Helena. Please stop ignoring me. I'm really concerned for you. I haven't heard Vince or Masters mention you in the past two weeks so please just call me." John pressed the end button. He tossed it on the bed, his patience faltering.

Helena lay on the bed of her hotel room. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand but she ignored it. She had bigger things on her mind. Suddenly there was a pounding outside her door. She stood slowly and opened the door. John stood angrily outside her room.

"You have a problem with talking to people, don't you?" he asked. John pushed his way into the room before she could respond.

"John, there are things you can't know and I wouldn't expect you to understand." Helena sighed.

"How can I not understand? You care for a kid who has lost her mom. Is that so wrong that you have to push away anyone who tries to help?" John yelled. Helena glared at him. She slapped him hard and glared at him with fury burning in her eyes.

"Melody is more important to me than you realize. How many Divas have children because their best friend committed suicide? Hm?" she demanded.

"That's because they're all shallow little bimbos. You are different!" He grabbed her arm.

"Why? Because I weigh more than a hundred pounds?" Helena pulled her arm out of his grip. "Just leave."

"Why the hell are you so defensive because of a little girl?"

"Because her father is a prick, and if he finds out that I have her, he will make my life hell to have her back!" She screamed. "NOW GET OUT!" Helena turned her back on him and refused to look at him.

"FINE! You want to face McMahon and Masters alone, go right ahead!" he yelled and walked out, slamming the door behind him. That was the last time she would see him for close to a year. Months of avoiding each other and then the injury happened. She wanted to feel sad for him but she was still angry with him, despite months. Everyone she knew tried to get her to let it go. But it was no use; nobody could convince her that John had let it go and that they were better off starting over.

* * *

Thank you. Vielen Dank! Muchos Gracias! My thanks for all of you still reading and reviewing (with maturity)! Expect the next chapter by next week (hopefully with fingers crossed).

EW;)


	11. HIS Return

**CHAPTER 11**

Helena sat with her new friend, Mickie, in the Women's locker room. It was the Royal Rumble and the Divas still tried to make her believe that John had forgiven her outbursts.

"Helena, come on, let's go party afterwards! You should get out a little bit." The Virginian Diva encouraged her.

"No."

"Why not?" she whined, and used the stare that always made Helena talk.

"Because, rumors are that he is coming back. Someone said they saw him here tonight."

"Oh, please! Come on, you have held this against him for almost a year! That's a long time to hold a grudge, even for a girl." Mickie pleaded. "Why do you not like him? You and John were an item at one point."

"You wouldn't understand, Mick."

"Then make me," she retorted, sitting on the bench.

"Mick, you don't have a child like I do. Melody is not my blood child. She isn't my real daughter! How many women here would admit that? That the child is the daughter of her best friend who committed suicide?" she asked.

"But John, he understands you. He doesn't hold things against you. So what is the problem with him?"

"Because he thinks he understands it all! He doesn't know anything about this!"

"And why don't you tell him?" Mickie retorted.

"Because he doesn't have to know; the more people that know, the worse it gets." Helena turned from her friend. Mickie patted the young woman's shoulder.

"It will be ok; but you should know that when you need help, John will help you. He already knows about Melody; why not tell him the whole story?" Mickie hugged her friend and walked out of the room. Helena sighed and looked at the monitor; the Royal Rumble match was almost done, with only number thirty to enter. She started when she heard his music. She flinched as she saw him with that smirk and his gorgeous blue eyes. Helena turned it off and looked away. It still hurt. The bell ran a few minutes later and she heard his music again. She cursed lightly and left the room; she needed a minute alone before she saw him again. She walked to a dark area she remembered near the ring entrance. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to still the little voices in her head screaming at her to talk to him. She ran into something hard and almost fell but a pair of large arms grabbed her waist. She saw those little dimples as he smiled and those twinkling blue eyes.

"And you haven't changed at all; head still in the clouds," he pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"And you are still as cocky as ever," she replied, stepping back.

"At one time you liked it," he whispered. She flushed and knew he was right. "So, how's Melody?" he asked.

"She's fine. She's with my sister-in-law and my mother." Helena replied. He smirked lightly.

"How have you been? Since Masters got canned and McMahon moved on to bigger fish?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"Well enough. But I suppose that's going to end now that you're back. All the peace and quiet is gone." She replied with a smile. He laughed.

"I don't cause that much trouble."

"You do, Mr. Cena," she laughed. He shrugged.

"At least not as much as you," he retorted with a laugh. She shook her head.

"I've been a good girl since you've been gone. Ask anyone." She started to walk past him. He put a hand on her waist, stopping her.

"You're never a good girl." He teased while his fingers ran across her curves.

"How do you know? Talking to people?" she replied, noticing the gentleness of his fingers on her.

"Nature of the beast, my dear," he teased, pulling her hip against him.

"Ooh, philosophy from the Chain Gang Commander? That's rich." She laughed.

"Sarcasm from the Marine's prodigy?" he retorted.

"Hey, that's expected. You on the other hand are expected to be all brute and no brains," she flicked his large bicep that was pressing against her chest. He sighed and his other hand pushed her loose hair off her shoulder. He didn't respond but his hand gripped her hair and he kissed her. She gasped but returned it anyway.

* * *

**A/N: IT LIVES!! for now. Ok, so the New Girl is thriving again and Johnny boy is back in the picture. I dedicate this to Cena's Tag Champ victory with Batista. I apologize for the shortness but humor comes in the next chapter.**


	12. Done Fighting

**CHAPTER 12**

Bliss. That's what it felt like when his mouth collided with hers. Pure bliss seemed to spread out and engulf Helena as she thought about it. He still tasted good; she wanted to laugh at the fact she still remembered the little things about him even though she hated him. Her fingers traced his muscles, and she gave in. She was tired of avoiding him; and she was tired of denying that he was right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss, nipping on her lower lip.

"I'm sorry." She told him. He smirked.

"I figured." Helena avoided his eyes, until his hand grabbed her backside firmly. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." She laughed and her hand ran down his back. He looked at her with curiosity until her hand slapped him soundly on the ass. "What the Hell?!"

"All's fair." She teased. He shook his head and grabbed her legs. John pushed her against the wall and his mouth attacked her neck. He kissed, licked, nipped and simply tortured her into submission. She squirmed under his mouth and she could only cling to him until he pulled away.

"Now, we're even." He set her down but he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Even," she agreed. "Congrats on winning the Rumble." She smiled, tracing his chest absently. Quickly, she noticed the scar on his chest. Her fingers ran over it and he shifted away. "Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No. You're tickling me." He laughed, playing with a curl of her hair.

"You still make me laugh," Helena noted, running her fingers along his large bicep. He lightly took her hand and pulled it off his arm.

"And you are still tickling me," he teased. She flushed and looked away. "Hey, I'm sorry. I should have known better than to say that stuff to you. And I shouldn't be telling you how to raise Mel." He traced her cheek with his thumb.

"It was my fault, John. I didn't want to listen because I so stubbornly believe that I can do this without help. You want the truth? I have no idea what I'm doing half the time with her?" Helena shrugged. "I mean no clue. I'm asking my mother almost every two minutes what to do so I don't kill myself." She leaned against his chest. "I'm in way over my head."

"So are you admitting I was right?" he asked. She nodded and looked at those big blue eyes. His face held a look like he didn't understand.

"What? Do I need to grovel to get it through that thick head of yours?" She stared at him hard.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about that but I wouldn't mind." He smirked.

"You're impossible." She glared at him and walked away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. "And you're absolutely annoying."

"Babe, you liked it at one point. Don't deny it; you liked my attitude," he teased, running his hand down her side to grab her hip.

"I know and I still don't know what I was on at that time to actually like it," she smirked over her shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurts. How about you and I make up for whatever we did to each other over dinner?" he asked. She considered it before looking back over her shoulder into those seemingly innocent blue eyes.

"Alright, but I still don't like you right now," she replied. He smirked and let her walk away. She watched him over her shoulders and he seemed to notice her hips had a tempting sway as she walked. "And Cena," she stopped and turned on him. "Watch where your eyes drift."

* * *

Wow! Awesomeness! Ok, this story lives still. I'm still open to any ideas no matter how stupid or half-baked. In the words of Cedric the Entertainer, 'This country was built on half-ass schemes.' (the Honeymooners).

**Da-Real-Mrz-Cena:**Don't worry about them.

**nicole():**Thank you so much!

**Randy4ever:**Thanks a lot!

**WWEAngel:**It's cool? When did that happen? Just kidding, thanks a bunch!

**lilipotter-8907:**Thanks for the love!


	13. Dresses and the Blues Brothers

**CHAPTER 13**

Helena stood in her hotel room and stared at the full-length mirror. It was unusual for her to care about what she looked like so as she looked into the mirror wearing a black dress and heels, she felt weird. She toyed with a curl of her hair and debated pinning the whole mess back; but John always seemed to enjoy running his hands through her hair. She shrugged and pinned the front curls back, just out of her face. She smiled and grabbed her purse. There was a knock on the door and she steeled herself for anything.

"Hey," she smiled as he leaned against the door frame: long jeans and a button up shirt. It was a startling difference from his usual short jeans and jerseys. He smiled back and she saw those irresistible little dimples in his cheeks. Helena had a hard time remembering why she had gone almost two years without talking to him. She blushed as he took a long time looking at her dress.

"A dress?" he asked. She glanced down and tugged out a slight wrinkle in her dress. A light blush stained her face. He stepped closer, taking her hand and pulling her gently against her chest. "I like it," John smirked. He wrapped his hand behind her neck and pulled her into kiss. His hands circled her waist and she let her arms circle his neck. He toyed with her hair and touched her waist.

"I'm glad you do," she smiled. He smiled and she couldn't help smiling even more when she saw those adorable dimples.

"I never thought I would be the one to put that smile back on your face," he teased, pulling her down the hall after him slowly.

"Saying I'm a gloomy person?" she asked, a touch of concern on her face.

"No," he ran his thumb along her cheek. The elevator doors closed. "Just after that day, I didn't think you would ever smile at me."

"Well, I was being stupid too. You were only trying to help and I was just being a brat. I wanted to know I could take care of Mel without depending on someone."

"That's where you're stupid." John stated. She didn't look at him but he turned her head until her hazel eyes were on him. "Everybody needs somebody."

"You just stole that from the Blues Brothers." Helena replied, letting a tiny giggle escape.

"It's good to hear you laugh again." John kissed her cheek softly. "I really missed you: being with you, hearing your voice, seeing you smile at me, kissing you." He proved his point by kissing her warmly.

"Sweet home Chicago," Helena murmured.

"What?" John asked, tracing her neck with an idle finger.

"My favorite Blues Brothers song, beaten out only by Ray Charles' 'Shake Your Tailfeather'." Helena shrugged.

"You are so weird." He teased.

"I'm weird? You were the one who was pretending to be a Vanilla Ice slash Eminem wannabe." Helena tapped him on the nose. "Just because I like the blues doesn't mean I'm weird. I have an ear for the classics."

* * *

**Ok everybody, put down your torches and pitcforks. I am still here but my computer really sucks right now and school is a pain. Three weeks into school and I can finally post a new chapter. Sorry for the huge wait and I am equally sorry for my lack of responses this time. I don't know where the heck they are. If you replied to the last chap, pretend I said something remotely funny. Please review.**

**EW;)**


	14. Note

To all my readers:

I'm very sorry. I had a coding issue with the _New Girl_ file on my thumb drive. I couldn't even read the story and was afraid I would have to copy it all off this site to get it back. I found the error. My old laptop only has Word 2003 and the file got saved as a newer version. I have to re-edit the last chapter as I'm at a loss for what to do next.

I will try for a chapter up in the next week or so. Please be patient.

EW;)


End file.
